


Whose Hands

by Phlyarologist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist
Summary: The Forest Temple is a mystery.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Whose Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



Whose temple was this, hulking in the meadow? It was the Forest Sage's sanctuary now, but before then, what? The morning mist snagged and shredded against its sharp corners. Kokiri hands never hewed such stone, or carried such heavy blocks up the hill. Kokiri built their homes into the remains of trees. This was the skeleton of something else, into which the trees had come later.

Saria walked through it singing, and someone sang back. Torches flickered, blue and purple, red and green. Even in its stone heart the temple smelled of loam. Whose was it? Whose ghosts were these?


End file.
